And we all fall down
by CadyCat
Summary: a girl who moves 10 hours away to California with her not so nice dad trouble starts up.


The tears streaked down my face as the car pulled away. Head locked on the house no matter how many houses passed, even out of sight. As a few drops pattered on my legs, I became refocused on my surroundings. Through the rear-view mirror I could see my dad's concentrating-do-not-disturb face on.

Of course concentrate on the road than face your emotions, typical dad. I turned on my iPod, the song that continued to play was Home by Daughtry. Lucky how those "great" coincidences always seem to find you. I was pissed to only have half a battery when it was a ten hour trip to San Francisco, I knew dad wasn't going to talk or entertain me in anyway along the way there. Why even San Francisco? So we can become another outcast in the overpopulated waste your money place? Why does no parent moving understand that maybe I have a life here? Nobody wants to be the new kid at school. Especially some rich snob private school I knew I would be attending. With the name of Dubach prestigious High, it screams ugly plaid mini skirt, sweater vest uniforms. Father decided to enroll me there considering they have an excellent band. (go clarinets!) I think that might be the only thing I might like there. Music is a huge passion of mine, love it all, or at the least withstand. But maybe I'm being too negative. I've been told that many times.

A few hours later I begged my dad to stop at a Wendy's to finally have some food for once and for a well needed potty break.

"I told you to go to the bathroom before we left," he snipped.

"Yea, that was also five hours ago," I said annoyed.

He just rolled his eyes at me. God he is like a little kid when is he gonna grow up and realize he has a sixteen year old kid to take care of? I slammed the door to the car, I could not wait to get the last five hours done with. Not like our new house was going to be glamorous, with dad's awesome paying new teaching job at the school. That should make my learning experience so much better.

I have no idea how he's a teacher when he doesn't seem to have a sense with kids. I fiddle with the handle on my clarinet. Sadly it's one of the more precious things I have with me. Just a seven year old iPod, three year laptop and my baby. Hopefully I'll get a cell once I get there. I really need to keep in contact with Charlotte and Max. My only two really good friends I left in Phoenix. Although one of my good friends from online, Chase, lives here, so hopefully I'll get to meet him. Even if he doesn't go to the same school. Probably shit my pants the time I do though.

Thinking about all the things there I fell asleep the last four hours along the way. When we pulled in the drive, dad woke me so I could "grab my crap". my neck hurt like a bitch from sleeping in a car but I think that was the least of my worries. We opened the UHAUL and stacked boxes on top of each other in the living room. We'd have to pick through them later. Our house had two bedrooms one bath, but only one floor. Still over priced of course considering it's California. I went to my bedroom throwing some blankets and pillows on the floor. We'd set up the furniture tomorrow. I only had one week to settle before I started a new quarter at Dubach.

We ended up getting there at about five in the evening. I told my dad I was gonna take a walk making sure I remembered my keys and shut the door behind me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and just strolled down the sidewalk. Now I will admit it wasn't a total cliché here, no girls in string bikinis on roller blades. I did run into a group or two of some girls hanging out with their boyfriends, but none seemed to notice me. I walked into a local Starbucks, sat down next to the window and just watched nature like I used to in Phoenix. I felt more at peace like that. After twenty minutes some jock guy and his girl came into the shop.

"Hey some chick is in our spot, doesn't she know that's our spot?"

I turned around to have the guy looking down on me.

"Go find some other seat, not like it's overcrowded in here," I said turning my back on him.

Well I think we all know that he can't be dissed like that in front of his barbie doll. He got all huffed, and threw a few stupid threats. All of which I did was stand up, look him in the eye and told him I wasn't gonna move and he could fuck off. The stupid guy just grabbed his girlfriend by the arm and dragged her out the door. I left soon after to go see the good sights in this part of town. It started to gently rain as I was heading towards one of the many strip malls. I decided it was time to start heading back home, leave it for another lonely day.

I wiped my feet on the shanty mat to our door. Fussed with the keys in my pocket before opening the door to a bare house. I set the keys on one of the boxes closest to the door considering I had no other place to hang them up. Dad was passed out on the couch, I have no clue how he got it in here by himself anyway, but I'm sure he's drunk. I looked to see that he had hooked up our phone and brought in the kitchen table. I immediately dialed Charlotte's number first to tell her that I had made it. It was nine here, but it was earlier there, I would have to take some time getting used to that. The phone rang a few times before anyone answered.

"Hey…wait this is Kamryn!" she squealed "I take it you made it fine?"

"Yea got here in pretty good time, I took a walk around here, its pretty calm for what I was expecting," I shut the door to my room so I wouldn't wake up dad.

"Sooooo are there any hot boys there?" she said all girly. I laughed, figures.

"Not that I've seen, although I showed some jock that there was a new girl in town that wasn't gonna take any crap," I told her about the stores here.

"But can you tell Max that I made it fine?" I asked her. I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Seriously why do you dislike him so much? Just do this for me please, I'm not asking you to be best friends with him after that," I whined.

"Fine, but I gotta go have dinner," she said as she hung up.

There wasn't much I could do here now, considering nothing was set up so I pulled out my laptop and signed onto messenger. Chase and Crystal were on. Chase greeted me as soon as I was on.

'CourseIlovetorunLookatmyname: hey

*Kami*: hiya guess, what?!?! *jumps up and down excitedly*

'CourseIlovetorunLookatmyname: u actually think I'm going to guess this right?

*Kami*: um….no but still :D guess

'CourseIlovetorunLookatmyname: u….got a puppy idk

*Kami*: haha no, I moved to san francisco!!!

'CourseIlovetorunLookatmyname: ur obviously joking

*Kami*: nope, I just got here, how awesome is that tho?

"CourseIlovetorunLookatmyname: well what section?

*Kami*: I live in the south part of town.

"CourseIlovetorunLookatmyname: that's pretty kewl maybe I'll see ur pretty face around here sometime

*Kami*: aww ur a horrible liar :P

'CourseIlovetorunLookatmyname: no I'm not, but my moms kickin me off, ill ttyl

*Kami*: see ya

I turned up some music and started singing along. Not long after my dad knocked on my door.

"Hey keep it down in here."

"Oh…sorry dad," he huffed and shut the door as he left.

I went to go take a bath, grabbed random clothes from a box and went to go check out the new shower. It was alright looking, doesn't tell you how well it's going to work though. I looked in the mirror and I saw a different girl than I have in the past. My straight black hair fell down to my shoulders, my blue eyes didn't have that normal shine it used to, they've seen to much sorrow. The freckle above my eyebrow had turned into a lighter brown over the years. It seems as though I haven't looked myself in the mirror in years when I know I have. I brushed away an oncoming tear in my eye and I looked away. This isn't the girl I've ever wanted to become.


End file.
